A Dark Hallway Nightmare
by Book-of-Rainbows
Summary: Kairi is sick of waiting. It's been 3 years and no Sora. Kairi finds out about nobodie's and finds where Sora is. But is it a good thing that she found Sora... or not? A/n just saying... this is from my own imagination! Characters are not mine!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N ok so this is my first fan fiction on this website. I had some other Harry potter fanfics on another website and I wasn't that good. Ok so this is my 1st**** KH fanfic. I stick with One Shots and I might get some stories in here. This is a two shot though. I have never played kingdom hearts…sadly. I don't own Kingdom hearts, if I did I would have played it before. Ok enough from me… no haters please!**

I've been here for almost 3 years. He hasn't come back. Promises are supposed to be kept. I've lost hope in him. It's like he… forgot about me.

I walk to school in my uniform. I always walk the same way. Every morning I wake up and walk past the ocean. I was pulled across that ocean to where I am now. It's chilly in the cold December weather and I put my jacket closer to me. I push my crimson hair out of my violet eyes, and look at the water.

Sora

Riku

My eyes are full of tears just begging to be released. I see one escape my eyes and fall's into the water. I giggle at the memories I have had with my best friends on the beach.

_Flash back!_

"_Sora, you get me wet and I will kill you!" I said. We were all walking on the beach 3 years ago. Before everything. Riku pushed Sora into the water and then Sora grabbed Riku. I was just watching, laughing. Sora then stepped on a crab and started to scream. It was hilarious. Riku was trying to get him to stop jumping and they finally got it off. I couldn't stop laughing at all._

"_Well since you find it soo hilarious…" he said before grabbing me._

"_Sora, stop! Come one I just got this shirt!" I yelled. Fortunately, Sora couldn't carry me to the water. Unfortunately, Riku could and threw me into the water. We were all laughing until I heard yelling._

"_Kairi Elisabeth Halo what are you doing?" it was my mom. She ruined all our fun. I got yelled at and grounded that night._

_Flash Back Over_

"Oh KAIRI! We are going to be late for math!" said Nami. Nami is my best friend. Her real name is Namine Key, but everybody calls her Nami. People say we look a lot alike; we have the same color eyes.

"Coming!" I say as I come back to reality from my spacing out.

"What are you thinking about Kai?" she said. Nami can always tell what I'm thinking. She tucks a strand of light blond hair behind her ear and walks backwards facing me.

"Well… I've been thinking a lot about Sora and Riku. They have been gone for 3 years and… I don't know."

"Watch it freak!" said Wakka as Nami bumped into him.

"How can I if I'm facing this way? Do you see eyes in the back of my head? I didn't think so!" Nami rolls her violet eyes in the same fashion as I do and we walk off to Mrs. Gold's pre-calculus class.

"Class, this is Roxas Blade. He is new to the school so make him feel welcome. New kids in the middle of the year? Strange… very strange. I feel a sudden stab of pain when I look into his eyes. Cerulean blue; same as Sora's. He looks as similar to Sora, as Nami does to me! His golden hair is a little more flatter than Sora's though.

"Kairi! For goodness sake's stop day dreaming and pay attention! Okay, you will show Roxas around school." said Mrs. Gold. How she ever got married, I will never know!

"Could I do it Mrs. Gold? Please I can help him since I know what it's like to be new!" said Nami.

"Ok Namine, you can but if you need help ask Kairi."

Namine's POV

"ROXAS WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I say. "Where's Sora…. And Riku!"

"I don't know, I just found myself here in the school!" said Roxas.

"This is horrible! If Kairi found out you were Sora's nobody and I am her's then we are in trouble!" I say.

"What? What's a nobody? What's going on? Who are you Roxas!" Uh oh! Kairi heard us.

"Um… Hi Kairi. You might want to come with us!" said Roxas.

Kairi's POV

A nobody? Sora? What's going on?

These word rush through my head. I'm so confused.

"Kairi, we are nobodies. Nobodies are hard to explain. But after Sora stabbed his heart in order to free yours, me and Namine were created. I'm Sora's and Namine is your's. Don't be mad at us please! Namine came here to make sure you were okay. Sora was still looking for Riku, but last I seen of him was when he and Riku were doing some sort of race." said Roxas.

"Where are they?" I say.

"I don't know." said Roxas.

"I don't care! I have to see them!" and with that, Roxas disappeared into the wind. I looked around and Nami was nowhere to be seen.

"Hello? Roxas? Nami? Anybody?" and with that, I fell. I fell into an everlasting darkness. Or so I thought.

I am pulled out of the darkness into a dark hallway. It was just light enough to see faces and the floor.

"Kairi wait!" said Roxas, "this will put you in danger! Sora and Riku must not see you! Nami doesn't know what she doing!"

"What? Why not!" I said.

"It's a trap. If they see you, they will be so happy that their hearts will become vulnerable to be attacked and taken! It's all for there safety, the more mad they get, the safer they are!"

"Wait so you mean-"

"shhhh!" I could hear talking coming around the corner.

"Well hey, if you had to choose to be trapped in a room with Donald or Goofy you would pick Goofy too wouldn't you Riku?" Familiar voice. Only deeper. I know who it is.

"Come on! We have to leave Kairi!" said Roxas.

"But it's-"

"Kairi? Is that… KAIRI!" said Sora. I felt an arm grab me and pull me. I screamed. "Kairi, don't worry we'll help you!"

"Kairi we have to go! They already seen you! This is not good!" said Roxas. Worry was written all over his face. I seen Nami pass by me and she smiled… sort of a apologetic smile with regret. She kept walking and walked right to where Riku and Sora were standing.

Sora's POV

"Namine? What are you doing here? Did you see Kairi? We have to find her!" I said.

"Sora, stop! She doesn't want to see you. She hates you! You never came back for her! You forgot her!" She said.

"We were going to come back after we found the king! She really hates me? But it's Kairi, she was never the kind of girl to get mad about that!" I said.

"Well she's changed now! She's not here either! I didn't see her! She back home with her friends on Destiny Island."

"I don't believe that. She's here, and we going to find her!" said Riku. We pushed past Namine and ran towards where Kairi disappeared.

"But-"

"Kairi I told you why! You have to stop! Leave them! As soon as I can, I'm going to take you back to Destiny Island!"

"But I need-"

"No! All you need is to go back home!"

"She's not going anywhere!" I said. Looking into my nobody's eyes. The same color as mine. "I lost her once and I won't lose her again!"

"Run KAIRI!" yelled Roxas.

Kairi's POV

"RUN KAIRI!" when I heard those words I froze. Then I remembered what Roxas said about their safety and I ran, ran harder than I ever have.

I had been running about an hour when I ran out of breath. Someone ran into me from behind. Nope, make that 2, no wait 3 people knock into me. I am crushed on the floor with Roxas, Sora, and Riku on top.

Sora jumps off and Roxas pulls out his key blade. Sora then pulls out his and they go into a battle. Riku is just watching. I look over at Nami who appeared into the room. The look in her eyes is pain, tears start forming and I look at what she is.

Roxas is on the ground. His key blade is at my feet and sitting there. Sora is coming towards him at a fast pace. I do what I could think of to save Roxas. I grab the key blade and Jump in front of him.

"Kairi, I'm sorry I didn't come back yet! Please just don't hate me!" said Sora. I heard Roxas moan and turned around to look at him. He was lying on the floor in pain.

"Kairi? Are you there? Come here!" his voice is quiet, like a whisper but louder. I kneel down and he grabs my hand.

"Kai, I'm a nobody, as in nobody will care if I'm gone. I was doomed to fade away someday. Remember what I told you!" with that Roxas was silent and moved no more. Tears moved down my cheeks and I sat there just holding his hand.

"Kairi? Are you okay." I turn around and look at Sora. I finally look at him. Sora. My Sora is no longer here. This Sora has been in pain, broken, like he is missing part of himself.

"Sora? I'm sorry," I say.

"Touching… very touching! Unfortunately this is not why I'm here. Surprised?" said Axel. Roxas was right. Sora's heart was in danger! Axel attacks Sora. I turn back to Roxas but he is gone. So is his key blade! I have no way to defend myself or Sora.

"Leave him alone!" Riku yelled and Attacked. Everything was moving so fast that the last thing I seen before I passes out was Sora, hitting the ground.

Sora's POV

I'm falling. But it's different then last time. This time I still have my heart. Pain is swimming all throughout my body and I know that I have been hurt badly. A knife had been stabbed right into my stomach.

I open my eyes as much as I can and see Kairi pass out. I try to call out to her but I can't. I see Riku run towards her and shake her awake. Then they run to me and are talking. I can't hear what they say, I can't talk back to them.

"Sora…. please! Can you hear us? Oh Riku go find some help!" said Kairi. Her voice is worried. Her violet eyes dripping tears onto my shirt as Riku runs away to find help.

I stare at Kairi. She sure has changed. Her hair is longer, she is taller. But she is still the same Kairi.

The pain in my stomach worsens and I don't know what to do. I feel myself slipping away from reality.

"Kairi? I… tried to….. Come…back to….you. But…I…lo…." they I can't speak. I can't hear. Nothing just darkness. 'I must be dead… but isn't death different?'

*****************************************************Kairi's POV

"Kairi?" I turn away from where the knife was stabbing Sora. "I… tried to….. Come…back to….you. But…I…lo…." Then with his hand in mine. He turned cold.

"Sora? Sora? No! You can't die! NO!" I just let out all the tears I had been holding in for years. "I just found you! You can't be dead! Roxas is dead, my dad is dead, but not you! Please not you!"

For the next hour I stay holding Sora's hand.

"I couldn't find any help Kairi! I'm so sorr- Sora? Kairi is he…?"

"Yes… He's gone."

"Kai, I'm sorry."

"It's all my fault. If I would have listened to Roxas and stayed home, Roxas wouldn't be dead. Sora wouldn't be dead. I ruin everything."

"Kairi, it's not your fault. Sora would have found you anyways. We found the king and we were coming back to you. At least he got to see you before he passed right?"

"They… he…" I couldn't finish. All I could do is stare at Sora's body. Sora's face, with his eye's closed. I will never see those blue eyes again. Hear his stupid jokes or his weird laugh again.

"Kairi, we have to leave. I'm sorry but we can't do anything anymore. He's gone and not coming back. I don't know how, but we have to get back home." said Riku. I turned back to look at him.

"I'm not going to leave him here alone. You can go if you want Riku. I am fine on my own." I snapped. He looked hurt and mad mixed together.

"Fine I will go, watch out for Axel!" he said and walked away.

I pulled the knife out of Sora's stomach and cried myself to sleep against Sora's cold still figure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so second part of this story. I would put in the title but as I type this I don't have a title yet. I just have 1 thing to say before it starts again. I want to thank sonicfan1232 (from you tube) for making the Let's Play of kingdom hearts, if it weren't for you I wouldn't if knew anything! (link on my page)**

**(Also this beginning part is my 2nd**** favorite part in the whole game!)**

"_You know, Riku has changed."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well…hmm"_

"_You okay?"_

"_Sora, let's take the raft and go! Just the two of us!"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Just Kidding!"_

"_What's gotten into you? You're the one that's changed Kairi!"_

"_Maybe…you know, I was a little afraid at first. But, now I'm ready! No matter where I go or what I see, I know I can always come back here. Right?"_

"_Yeah of course!"_

"_That's good. Sora, don't ever change."_

"_Huh?"_

"_I just can't wait! Once we set sail. It'll be great._

Am I dead? It doesn't feel like it!

"_Where's Kairi? I though she was with you!"_

"_The door has opened."_

"_What?"_

"_The Door has opened Sora! Now we can go to the outside world!"_

"_What are you talking about? We have to find Kairi!"_

"_Kairi's coming with us! Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again. There's no turning back! But this may be our only chance! We can't let fear stop us! __**I'm not afraid of the darkness!"**_

"_Riku?"_

I'm not dead. I know I'm not dead. I hear crying and yelling. The words are not quite clear. But I know it's Kairi and Riku. Something about… Leaving, are they leaving me? But they think I'm dead. I guess that's why.

I feel all the pain I felt from the wound in my stomach come flooding back at me. From all the pain, I wish I was dead. I try to call out but I can't! What's happening? Are they stabbing me again? Then the pain stops and I can't feel anything at all. Except… a person. Leaning against me. I hear crying and feel hair tickling my arm.

I no longer heard yelling and I didn't hear Riku. Kairi stayed with me. Kairi won't leave me.

"She stays with you because she loves you stupid!" Whoa! Where did the voice come from? It sounds like… like Roxas!

'Roxas? Where are you? How are you talking to me?' I say in my head.

"Please. You didn't really kill me Sora. I am a nobody, therefore I can't die! **[A/N I know nothing about nobodies! I just wanted to use that]** You failed! But I did disappear to help Kairi. She won't leave you!"

'Am I dead?'

"No. More like heavy sleeping. You can feel everything, hear everything, but can't wake up."

'How can I wake up?'

"How should I know! Good Luck, I'm going to find Namine."

'Roxas wait!' too late. Joy, now I'm alone.

"Why did he have to die? Why couldn't I die instead?"

"Are the dead really dead sweetie? I'm back! Oh no the poor keyblade master! Can I have my knife back?" That voice, it's Axel. He's come back for my heart! The last thing keeping me alive!

I can feel my keyblade at my feet and I try to move it towards Kairi.

"Leave him alone Axel! Stay away!" she says. I feel my leg move and I push the keyblade very slowly towards her. I head footsteps coming closer. Running closer. The keyblade is still on the ground. The footsteps are closer.

CLANG! I hear the metal of the keyblade collide with Axel's weapon.

"Don't you touch Sora!" said Kairi. Awesome!

"Aww, the little princess of heart decides to save the keyblade master!"

"You may have killed my father but you are not taking Sora's heart!" more clangs, and crashes. Then running. Silence.

"K-Kairi?" I slowly start to open my eyes. Oh no. Kairi is on the ground. "Kairi!" She looks over at me. Cerulean met violet in an explosion of happiness. Kairi ran over to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Sora! You're alive! How? You were-"

"Shhh… I okay now Kairi!"

Sora… I'm glad you're okay."

"I'm glad you're okay too Kairi." We sat there hugging. I wish we could stay that way forever.

"Kairi please you need to come ho- Sora?" said Riku. He sat there looking at me. I gave him my most weirdest smile and he laughed and smiled. Behind him stood Roxas and Namine. Roxas had his arm around her shoulder and a blue popsicle in the other. Namine looked like she was in heaven.

"Not that this isn't touching… can we go home now?" said Namine. She then said something and we all landed on the beach back home.

That night: (This is in I guess Narrator's POV

"Sora, you did come back for me. Well, back from the dead!" said Kairi. Sora laughed and then Kairi joined in.

They were sitting in the Secret place in the tree base with their backs to their drawings. They sat, staring into each other's eyes. Sora started to lean in and they both closed their eyes. With a small movement their lips met in an explosion of fireworks. Sora felt a tear on his cheek and knew Kairi was crying. He broke the kiss.

"Kairi, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just happy that we're both home."

"Kairi?"

"Yeah?" "I love you." she looked at him.

"Really?"

"Yes. I've always Loved you Kai! Ever since that moment you asked me where you were, the day we met on the beach.

"I love you too Sora."

That night they fell asleep in each others arms. Like Roxas and Namine, they were together. Happily in love. Simple and Clean as the way that you're making me feel tonight. It's Hard to let go.

**A/N hey look! They end! No sequel people! My 1****st**** fan fiction I finished! I want to do a story next with something really different. I need some opinions on somebody for Riku though. Help? Please Review! I need to know what to work on!**


End file.
